


Mr Love: Queen's Choice Drabbles

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kissing, Scars, sex alluded to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: A collection of MLQC drabbles I've posted on Tumblr (please see tags).  Will be updated regularly (dependent on the asks I receive) :)





	Mr Love: Queen's Choice Drabbles

Amber eyes flinched to look upon the reflection in the bathroom mirror: flesh, carved into sections by pale pink lines, intersecting with blooms of muted plum patiently waiting to turn blue. Skin uneven in patches, like crude stitches holding muscled limbs in place.

If the girl hadn’t been there, hands fidgeting on her lap as she lay upon his bed, Gavin might’ve even laughed at the fact that his naked body recalled Doctor Frankenstein’s creation. Mirth, however, was not forthcoming, as fear held his heart in its icy grip at the very moment she suggested they keep the lights on.

For Gavin could never say no to any of her requests.

And suddenly, he was seventeen all over again, nervous hands sweating into an envelope she would never open, containing words he was too cowardly to tell her in person.

Scared then as he was now, lingering at the threshold to his bedroom.

But her eyes shone wet to look upon a violent history etched in arms, back and chest. And each press of her lips — soft against hardened tissue — resounded with notes of concern, of hope, of love…like that of a piano drifting from a lonely rehearsal room, empty save for one girl whose concerto would forever hold his heart in its sway.

And Gavin was once again saved.


End file.
